Arthur Kjell-Cypher
"I am an evil overlord from the future and what is this?!" ~~Arthur Arthur,full name Polaris Arthur Kjell-Cypher,is the child of Rachael Cypher and Regulus Kjell from the future of an dimension parallel to ours.Arthur was born after the Nuclear Winter,a result of World War III in Nashville,Tennessee.Little is known about Arthur except that he has always want to be a villain and,despite all appearances is an incredibly intelligent young man who has inherited his mother's knack for scientific things,most notably,Doom weapons.Arthur wishes to become the master of the Parallell Earth due to,in his words,the current masters have made one "big messy...mess."Truthfully,Arthur is not a very good villain,but he learns from his mistake and moves every closer to becoming the evil overlord he desires to be. Personality Arthur has three of these--A sweet,complacent side with a hate for violence(Referred to as Squishy),a hyper,villainy-ready side with a taste for peanut butter(his default personality),and a dark,truly evil one that is easily made gleeful by violence and arsony(referred to as Polaris).No telling which will be in control at a given moment;he's constantly changing between them in a matter of seconds.Different sides,however,can be drawn out to full control depending on what is said or done to him. Additional Info Full Name:Polaris Arthur Kjell-Cypher Nicknames/Alias:Arty,Ari,Art,Kid,Lord of the Dark Legion,The Cyberpunk,Polaris,Squishy(the latter two being his alternate personalities) Age:26 Heritage:British-Southern Reaches Dweller Species:One third Trow's Kind,one third human,one third undisclosed species of Fae Occupation:Evil Overlord Education:Was placed into a private school and college by the orphanage Headmaster he lived in Gender:Male Orientation:Straight Status:Single Height:6"11 Weight:159 LBs. normally,but it can vary between ten pound less or more from time to time Hair:Chocolate brown-Black-Beach Blonde Eye:Purple Mental Documentation:Not quite as mad as usually associated with his mother's family,but certainly eccentric.He seems to have inherited Rachael's Multi-personality Disorder. Alignment:Lawful Evil Family:Rachael Cypher(Mother;Half-elf), Regulus Kjell(FAther,Dream Fae),Richard "Madness" Cypher( Grandfather,Half-elf),Angelina Cypher(Grandmother,Half-Elf),Ostevil Cypher(Great x13 Grandfather;Trow's Kind),Desmodaici(Uncle,Wynter Waker),Oriana Cypher-Na-Zan(Aunt;Dhampir) Friends:Viral "Spider",Jussi Holmgard Allies Richardo Jeshua Cypher,Lordi Halford Cypher Enemies:Kalvin("KKKAALLLLLVVVIIINNN!"~~Arthur on enemies),Sirius Holmgard,various heroes of his time Likes:Reese's stuff,his family,building stuff,VILLAINY!,video games,movies,comic books,hard rock/metal/music like that,collecting stuff Dislikes:Kalvin,other super heroes,celery/Brussels Sprouts,"techno junk"(as Arthur refers to Techno music),history teachers Character Representatives: "Voice Actor(s)":Spider One(Michael Cummings) Food:Peanut Butter Element:Metal Music Genre: Industrial Metal(Lots of examples are other there,but the only example that fits Arty is Powerman 5000) Animal:Ocelot Item:PDA Theme Songs Supervillain by Powerman 5000, Get Your Bones by Powerman 5000, When Worlds Collide by Powerman 5000, Theme to a Fake Revolution by Powerman 5000, Show Me What You Got by Powerman 5000, Ultra Mega by Powerman 5000, Action by Powerman 5000, Make Us Insane by Powerman 5000, Flash Back Radio by Axxis, Never Say Never by Triumph, Dead Memories by Slipknot, Sweating Bullets by Megadeth, Recipe for Hate.....Warhorse by Megadeth, Bad Place Alone by Alice Cooper, Evil Has a Name by Hail the Villain, Blackout by Hail the Villain, Toxicity by System of a Down, Brand New Day from Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog Trivia *-Arthur,in any personality,is jumpy,and sneaking up on him usually leads to him shouting "I DID NOT DO ANYTHING,I SWEAR!" * *-Tends to speak extremely fast when he's scared,startled,excited or angry. * *-Usually doesn't like techno-sounding music.The only exception is Industrial and Drum and Bass. * *-Always has at least one Reese product on hand;whether it is actual sweets or lip balm * *-tends to watch/read/listen to/collect things from the 2000s,and late 1990s * *-Treats the little person that is his aunt like a little sister Category:Villain,Male,Half-Human Category:Male